Redhead fetichism
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: La tricofilia denota la fascinación natural hacia el cabello humano y la sensación placentera que se obtiene al tocarlo. Sus manifestaciones pueden ir desde besar la cabeza de una persona a la excitación por observar cómo es acicalado o cortado. Entre sus variantes se encuentra el peinado, el color, la longitud y la textura.
1. Rojo fosforescente

¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) Así que estoy de vuelta. Bueno, hace tiempo que deseaba probar esta idea, dizque para modificar un poco la forma en que abordaba el romance entre (mis) Itachi y Sasori. Ya veremos si funciona, jaja.

 _Naruto_ , como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!**

(1) AU

(2) YAOI.

(3) Posible OoC, especialmente por parte de Itachi.

(4) Finalmente, la historia pretende explorar la tricofilia (conocido como el fetichismo por el cabello); sin embargo, yo nunca he trabajado ningún tema con filias y sé de mis limitaciones, así que tal vez pueda verse un poco forzado. Pido una disculpa de antemano por los inconvenientes (xD)

ACLARACIÓN: Cierto que la historia tiene algo que ver con filia, pero en mi cabeza una cosa es el deseo como atracción y otra diferente el acto sexual, de manera que el Rating permanecerá abierto. Ya veré si más adelante se modifica (probablemente, sí).

De acuerdo, supongo que no me queda más que darles la bienvenida y esperar que les guste (:D)

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [REDHEAD FETICHISM] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _«_ Me falta tiempo para celebrar tus cabellos.

Uno por uno, debo contarlos y alabarlos _»_

Pablo Neruda

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **I**

Fuera del edificio se podía apreciar un hermoso día, pensó Itachi mientras observaba por la ventana con una expresión adormilada.

Lanzó un breve suspiro, decepcionado de sí mismo. Necesitaba regresar su atención a la clase de inglés, pero ya entonces adivinaba que todo esfuerzo terminaría cayendo en saco roto: Los lunes atravesaba el primer periodo con modalidad zombi.

Durante la época de exámenes, Kisame refunfuñaba porque los resultados de Itachi siempre eran los mejores, a pesar de su tendencia a soñar despierto.

—¡Qué fácil es cuando uno nace como genio! —Lamentaba, haciendo un puchero. El Uchiha lo miraba de soslayo y dejaba escapar una larga carcajada.

Exhaló nuevamente. Quería apresurar al mismísimo tiempo para que la clase finalizara y todas las que seguían hasta la sexta hora, pues correspondía a las lecciones de arte. Itachi cerró los ojos, reteniendo aquella tenue sonrisa que estaba por asomarse en sus labios.

Siendo francos, el Uchiha no guardaba ningún talento artístico y en general, sus intentos por dibujar terminaban en absoluto desastre, pero resulta que la última hora del día era su favorita.

« Quiero ver a Sasori », pensó mientras sentía una punzada de desesperación y ansiedad. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, fantaseando con aquel joven delgado y pequeño cuyo rostro destilaba una belleza increíble, delicada y gentil que chocaba al reparar en la expresión adusta y la boca contraída.

A base de la imaginación, escudriñó la cara del Akasuna. Él tenía unos ojos fascinantes, de esos que vacilaban entre dos colores al mismo tiempo (ora cafés a la luz, ora ceniza bajo el amparo de las sombras).

Pero definitivamente, lo que había seducido al Uchiha fueron los mechones rojizos que caían sobre la blanquísima frente y amenazaban con picarle un ojo. Eran tan desordenados… tan hermosos…tan rojos…

« Rojo fosforescente. Santo Dios, ¿quién tiene ese color de pelo? ¡Es increíble! ». Volvió a suspirar, aparentemente lejos de la clase y todo lo que ella implicara. Quería verlo. Tal vez podría usar alguna excusa y atreverse, por fin, a revolverle los mechones de un lado a otro. Oh, la sensación de aquellas hebras acariciando la piel, tenía que ser _deliciosa_ e _inigualable._

Envuelto en la fantasía de hundir los dedos entre la melena, volvió a suspirar, aunque hace ya un rato se sentía ligeramente falto de aliento.

—Uchiha- _kun_ —llamó la maestra Terumi, los ojos verdes fijos sobre él con esa intensidad que ponía nervioso. Le obligó a separar de golpe los párpados—. Would you mind?

Itachi volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

— _I'm really sorry._ —Replicó, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa y continuando en voz alta la lectura que estaban haciendo.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Vale, esto es todo por ahora. Lamento que sea tan absurdamente corto, pero sigue siendo una especie de introducción. No creo que el fic llegue a sumar demasiados capítulos (quizá unos siete más o menos del mismo tamaño que hoy).

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá las anime a dejar un pequeño review, para hacerme saber si les gustó.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Clase de arte

¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) Les vengo a dejar la segunda parte de este extraño fic. Ojalá les guste (x3)

 _Naruto_ , como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!**

(1) AU

(2) YAOI.

(3) Posible OoC, especialmente por parte de Itachi.

(4) Finalmente, la historia pretende explorar la tricofilia (conocido como el fetichismo por el cabello); sin embargo, yo nunca he trabajado ningún tema con filias y sé de mis limitaciones, así que tal vez pueda verse un poco forzado. Pido una disculpa de antemano por los inconvenientes (xD)

ACLARACIÓN: Cierto que la historia tiene algo que ver con filia, pero en mi cabeza una cosa es el deseo como atracción y otra diferente el acto sexual, de manera que el Rating permanecerá abierto. Ya veré si más adelante se modifica (probablemente, sí).

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [REDHEAD FETICHISM] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _«_ Desde las cenizas me levanto, con mi cabello rojo y devoro hombres como el aire _»_

Sylvia Plath

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **II**

¿Sasori alguna vez se acicalaba el cabello? La verdad, Itachi no recordaba un solo día que hubiera visto al taheño con su pelo arreglado. A él, por supuesto, le fascinaba su estilo: Parte del encanto consistía en imaginar dónde acomodar todas esas caóticas puntas que iban de un lado a otro.

Desearía atreverse a extender la mano y peinarle algunos rizos hacia atrás, con la finalidad de mirar a todo lujo de detalle su cara durante los breves segundos que su flequillo volviera a caer de vuelta.

Frente al pensamiento, una insinuación de sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras el Akasuna levantaba la mirada, arqueando una ceja finísima. Itachi advirtió que no había sido muy cuidadoso y giró el rostro a la manzana que tenían sobre un plato, al centro de la mesa.

Todavía notaba el afilado escrutinio de Sasori, pero lo encontraba tan agradable que dirigió su atención al pelirrojo una vez más, ofreciéndole un gesto simpático. El taheño lució repentinamente azorado y devolvió la vista al óleo, trabajando con mayor frenesí.

Itachi se divirtió un poco al notar que su compañero se removía incómodo, haciendo una mueca de concentración lamentable.

—Oye, Sasori- _danna_ —llamó Deidara; había un timbre reprochador—: Estás salpicándome de pintura, hum.

—¿Y qué? —Replicó el susodicho, fulminando a su autonombrado alumno.

Itachi no logró sostener del todo lo que parecía ser una carcajada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sasori quedarse rígido, aunque en ningún momento se sintió culpable.

Unos momentos después, perdió el —ya de por sí escaso— interés hacia la fruta y su lienzo. A fin de cuentas, el rojo que tenía hechizados sus sentidos era otro.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Vale, esto es todo por ahora. Lamento que sea tan absurdamente corto, pero sigue siendo una especie de introducción. No creo que el fic llegue a sumar demasiados capítulos (quizá unos siete más o menos del mismo tamaño que hoy).

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá las anime a dejar un pequeño review, para hacerme saber si les gustó.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Otra confesión

¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) Ojalá estén pasando unas bonitas vacaciones; en fin, yo sólo paso para dejarles la continuación~

 _Naruto_ , como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!**

(1) AU

(2) YAOI.

(3) Posible OoC, especialmente por parte de Itachi.

(4) Finalmente, la historia pretende explorar la tricofilia (conocido como el fetichismo por el cabello); sin embargo, yo nunca he trabajado ningún tema con filias y sé de mis limitaciones, así que tal vez pueda verse un poco forzado. Pido una disculpa de antemano por los inconvenientes (xD)

ACLARACIÓN: Cierto que la historia tiene algo que ver con filia, pero en mi cabeza una cosa es el deseo como atracción y otra diferente el acto sexual, de manera que el Rating permanecerá abierto. Ya veré si más adelante se modifica (probablemente, sí).

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [REDHEAD FETICHISM] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _«_ Que me ayuden los poetas, para decir lo que siento

para expresar la belleza, la magia de tu cabello. _»_

Nicolas Ferreira

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **III**

Desde pequeño había tenido una gran atracción por lo que unos llamaban el arte de la fotografía. Su cuarto, en muchos aspectos sobrio y limpio como exigía su padre, daba a una alcoba que utilizaba a modo de estudio. Ahí ponía todas sus cámaras (incluso poseía la réplica de un daguerrotipo, inventado por el año de 1839 y considerado como el primer antecedente) y también guardaba las pilas de álbumes que fue recopilando a lo largo de su vida, desde las tomas inexpertas y torpes hasta las que hoy en día podrían estimarse en la categoría de "profesional".

En ocasiones, Itachi deseaba salir de Tokyo para obtener alguna vista un poco fuera de los interminables anuncios de neón, que parecían haber arrancado a las estrellas del cielo para adornar los establecimientos. Por supuesto existía belleza sobre los largos edificios; no obstante, el Uchiha suspiraba aún más por los distintos parques, donde los árboles brillaban en todo su esplendor (ora rojizo y dorado por la llegada del otoño) y los largos estanques donde nadaban los peces gato.

Y, ¿por qué no mencionar la tranquilidad de pasearse durante las frías mañanas, cuando nadie irrumpía la paz de los caminos?

Su favorito era el parque Ueno, aunque realmente se trataba de un gran bulevar por el cual siempre había disfrutado vagar. No se hallaba muy próximo a la casa residencial de sus padres, así que le llevaba un buen rato llegar. Sin embargo, valía la pena hacer esos cuarenta minutos, pues las fotografías adquirían un fulgor casi mágico. Aunque los majestuosos tonos se veían mucho mejor en los atardeceres, a Itachi lo atraía igualmente el viento matinal que agitaba las copas semidesnudas de los árboles y la neblina que entonces daba un aspecto misterioso.

Lleno de entusiasmo, Itachi caminaba, pateando las hojas y oyéndolas crujir. De vez en cuando, al ver un algo especialmente bonito, sacaba la cámara y se ponía a sacar fotos, jugando con ángulos diferentes.

Una silueta a la distancia llamó entonces su atención, haciendo que se volviera con la respiración atorada en algún sitio. Bajó la lente, como aturdido y la alzó nuevamente para observar a través del zoom, percibiendo un retortijón mientras veía a Sasori caminar hacia su dirección, libro en mano.

Itachi aguantó varios segundos, sospechando que de un momento a otro, el taheño levantaría la mirada. Sin embargo, éste continúo ajeno a todo, incluso al viento que sacudía su cabello, desordenándolo. Mordiéndose el labio, sacó una foto.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía: Tenía un álbum lleno con imágenes de los Akatsuki, pero el artista siempre fruncía el ceño o ponía una expresión severa; resultaba intimidante, así que verlo de pronto tan relajado, era para Itachi toda una joya.

Además, ¿quién negaría la perfección que daba la escena? Sasori parecía un ave fénix, deslizándose con paso señorial.

Capturó el momento dos o tres veces. El Akasuna se detuvo repentinamente y cerró el libro, observando de un lado a otro, como si esperase ver a alguien. Itachi sintió que se le revolvía el estómago imaginando la posibilidad de ser atrapado infraganti _._

Aun en la distancia, el Uchiha lo vio arrugar la frente. Se dio cuenta que el artista aguardaba por algo o alguien. De inmediato, el corazón se encogió, volviéndose un muñón inservible.

Bajó los brazos, como abatido por la situación, aunque una voz insistía que el artista probablemente se quedó de ver con Deidara.

« Sí, eso tiene lógica ». Pensó, aunque su expresión se convirtió en un gesto afligido. El triste optimismo que se había obligado a levantar se derrumbó pasados cuarenta segundos. Una chica de largo cabello azul platino, con un rostro finamente labrado y un cuerpo envidiable, se acercó a Sasori.

Itachi, a pesar de tener una memoria casi parecida a Guy-sensei para algunos rostros, sabía que ya antes la había visto en la escuela; de hecho, juraría que formaba parte del club de Arte.

Torció la boca por instinto, observando que Sasori y ella intercambiaban algunas palabras. Ella le extendió un paquete envuelto en papel decorado, con un moño escandalosamente rojo, como sus labios.

Al principio, el otro apenas observó el regalo, sin variar un ápice sus facciones. Itachi se dijo que Sasori podía resultar muy apático… en ocasiones quizá hasta desalmado. Le sorprendió verlo tomar el obsequio, escuchando a la muchacha, cuyas mejillas presentaban un carmesí chillón, igual a Hinata Hyuga.

El Uchiha hubiera deseado estar cerca para oír lo que respondió Sasori, una vez que la chica terminó su monólogo. Lucía tranquilo y solemne, aunque Itachi advirtió la tristeza que invadió a la joven. Él conocía esa cara: Había sido rechazada.

Imaginó lo que estaría diciendo el artista: "Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy interesado en sostener una relación amorosa con una chiquilla como tú". Frunció el ceño, a disgusto.

Fue cuando ella rompió a llorar. No fue muy escandaloso, simplemente una serie de lágrimas que no podía evitar, pero sonreía y daba la impresión que se disculpaba. Ella no quiso aceptar de vuelta su obsequio, pero a la primera oportunidad, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

« Debería marcharme, antes de que Sasori me vea ».

Estaba por girar sobre sus talones cuando percibió la mirada hiel del pelirrojo. Itachi tragó saliva e hizo contacto visual, levantando una mano para saludar. El ojicafé únicamente asintió a modo de respuesta y despedida. Luego se volvió de espaldas para marcharse.

Itachi padeció el acostumbrado retortijón. Soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Las cosas quedaban igual siempre: Cuando pudiera tener un mínimo chance de hablar con el Akasuna, éste prefería apartarse.

Deprimido, cayó en el pasto haciendo crujir varias hojas.

« Lo odio », se quejó Itachi mentalmente, tan frustrado que deseó golpear un tronco o algo para aminorar el torbellino de sentimientos, «…de verdad, _de verdad_ odio su indiferencia. Y empiezo a creer que incluso el asco que pudiera provocarle mi confesión es mejor que esto _»._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Vale, esto es todo por ahora.

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá las anime a dejar un pequeño review, para hacerme saber si les gustó.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Culpa

Hola, sempais. Bueno, sí, ya ven (xD) Finalmente me he animado a continuar esta historia tan extraña. Una disculpa por demorarme tanto; Jashin sabe que no tengo perdón.

En fin, ¡espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, sempais!

 **Aclaración:** _Naruto_ le pertenece completamente a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!** Este capítulo tiene un OoC tan grande como el ego de Hidan, lo juro.

* * *

 **((*~* [REDHEAD FETICHISM] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

« Y a pesar de mi pelo despeinado, mis ojos marrones y comunes que no dicen nada, mi horrible carácter, mi extraña personalidad… a pesar de todos esos defectos, él me dijo: "Eres perfecta" »

Anónimo.

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **IV**

Una vez que Deidara prometió _sake_ y comida _,_ Hidan detuvo sus quejas respecto a festejar el cumpleaños del Akasuna en casa de Onoki. El Jashinista, tal como muchos imaginaran, nunca se llevó bien con el anciano por discrepancias de religión. Y aun luego de escuchar sus dos tentaciones juntas en una oración, Itachi pudo ver que el albino mascullaba.

Kisame sonrió, nervioso.

—¿Está bien, Dei- _chan_?

—Sí —insistió el rubio, arrugando la nariz cuando oyó aquel (feo) diminutivo—. No será una celebración al estilo Uchiha, pero me esforzaré. Además, hace semanas que le he suplicado al viejo y finalmente aceptó —rodó los ojos—; no daré un paso atrás, hum.

Tobi asintió, más que entusiasmado.

—¡Me parece genial, _sempai_! —Gritó, alzando los brazos—. Oh, usted quiere mucho a Sasori- _san._ ¿Y cómo puede Tobi ayudarle?

Deidara lo miró sombríamente.

—Presentándote con un buen obsequio. Y no rompiendo nada, hum. —Lanzó un suspiro, ignorando la mueca asustada del moreno—. Escuchen, de verdad pongan algo de trabajo en sus regalos. Últimamente, _danna_ se siente algo decaído y creo que esto ayudará.

Ninguno de los Akatsuki parecía muy seguro, especialmente el rubio. Itachi hallaba poco sensato embriagar a Sasori para que olvidara sus problemas, sin embargo no dijo lo contrario. Hidan, ¡qué gran sorpresa!, incluso tuvo la amabilidad de preguntar cuál podría ser un buen obsequio.

Itachi miró el espacio vacío en la mesa que usualmente ocupaba Sasori. Éste había permanecido así por tres días y comenzaba a deprimirlo; extrañaba la mata de pelo rojizo.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando volver a la discusión que atañía a Akatsuki.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Pese a todo, resultaba muy obvio que algo andaba mal. El Uchiha ya desde antes había advertido las señales de fatiga y preocupación que Akasuna buscaba ocultarles, adoptando un comportamiento más hosco de lo normal. Incluso ahora, luego de que la fiesta llevara tres horas, su única mejora fue que las comisuras contraídas de los labios se relajaron diminutamente y permanecía mirando un punto en la nada sin arrugar el ceño.

Itachi todavía se resistía a beber. La propuesta de que los presentes se olvidaran hasta de su nombre le seguía pareciendo insensata. Seguramente Deidara intentó otras cosas para levantar los ánimos a su _danna,_ encontrándose cada vez dentro de un callejón sin salida.

Puso el vaso —lleno— en la mesita de noche. Apenas había probado unos cuantos traguitos. Jamás fue un gran bebedor, ya que el sabor de la cerveza se le antojaba desagradable. Y sus amigos siempre necesitaban un guardián vigilándolos, aunque francamente esa noche el moreno sólo observaba al Akasuna, bloqueando de su mente incluso el atronador volumen de la música, que lo hacía vibrar entero.

Mordió su labio, pensando en irse. Lanzó un gran suspiro y miró encima del hombro, donde Hidan bailaba y cantaba igual que un poseso; le hacían falta los vítores de Kisame, quien tenía el rostro apoyado en la mesa, los brazos torcidos en un extraño ángulo de que momentos atrás hubiera aplaudido las payasadas del Jashinista.

De pronto, el Uchiha sintió un escalofrío correrle por el cuello hacia la espalda baja. Se volvió y advirtió que Sasori lo contemplaba. Era quizá la primera vez de esa velada que daba señales de reparar en algo. Al instante, el estómago de Itachi se contrajo. Todavía no olvidaba que unos días atrás, Akasuna lo pasara de largo sin saludarle.

El rostro de Sasori se descompuso. Itachi creyó que vomitaría y se paró en segundos, yendo rápido a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó, una nota de histeria en la voz. El otro levantó el rostro y arrugó el ceño, igual que si acabara de insultar su arte—. ¿Sasori?

—Uchiha bastardo —dijo éste, cogiéndolo del brazo. Itachi trató de no soltarse y aguardó, paciente, que continuara—. La chica de esa tarde, ¿puedes creerlo? Me dijeron que intentó suicidarse.

Itachi parpadeó rápido, sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Esa promiscua en el parque —respondió él—. Los padres de ella vinieron a culparme. Ella les dijo que me porté como un imbécil, que la humillé —chasqueó la lengua con gran desprecio—. La niña trató de quitarse la vida porque sufría un amor unilateral. ¿Qué mierda puede saber ella de nada? —Silencio—. Es patética. Yo tengo más razones para suicidarme.

Itachi se asustó y se dejó caer en el sillón, a un lado del taheño, a quien asió fuertemente por los hombros.

—¡No digas eso!

Sasori se agitó los brazos del Uchiha.

—Cállate. Qué ruido. Me duele la cabeza. —Volvió a mirarle—. No he dormido, Itachi.

El pelinegro lo observó, arrugando el ceño. Reflexionó unos instantes y deslizó las manos a lo largo de los brazos del taheño. Tal vez fuera una estupidez, mas le sorprendió notar los fuertes músculos que tenía Sasori bajo la camisa. Finalmente, llegó hasta las pálidas y frías manos del artista y, en un impulso, se las apretó.

—Mi madre usaba un truco para relajarnos hasta dormir —dijo, armándose de valor. El otro joven le observó receloso; tenía los ojos un tanto inyectados en sangre. Itachi no lo vio tomar demasiado, así que le preocupó. ¿Y si hubiera llorado antes de venir?—. Recuéstate en mis piernas.

La expresión de Sasori se descompuso un instante. Parecía que fuera a lanzarle una maldición por sugerir aquello. No obstante, se tragó el orgullo y aceptó. El Akasuna pronto se hallaba acostado, las piernas encogidas y mirando hacia donde Yahiko se quitaba la camisa para hacerla girar alto.

A Itachi no podría importarle menos todo el escenario frente a ellos. Quería mantener el rostro sereno, aunque el corazón latía desbocado, hiriéndole el pecho. ¡Malditos latidos! Probablemente, Sasori los escuchaba claramente.

Cerró los ojos un instante para tranquilizarse mientras llevaba una mano a los desordenados rizos del taheño. Enterró los dedos en el pelo del joven, aunque era plenamente consciente que no debería. ¡Anhelarlo tanto…! Era doloroso, como si tuviera cientos de soles refulgiendo bajo la piel. Había amado esa melena, la odió cuando pasaba frente, estrangulando el raciocinio del Uchiha con su cálido brillo rebelde.

—Sasori, no es tu culpa —dijo por fin, con la voz estrangulada. Frotó en círculos la cabeza del susodicho, haciéndole piojito. ¡Oh! ¡La sensación de aquellas hebras iba más allá de todo lo descriptible! Bastaron algunos segundos para disparar su corazón y secarle la garganta, produciendo la misma sensación que si hubiera tragado arena.

—Uchiha —susurró el taheño e, incluso si no se notaba demasiado, Itachi juraría que ronroneaba—. ¿Este es tu _maravilloso_ truco? —Preguntó, hecho bolita—. No es la gran cosa.

Itachi encontró fuerzas para reírse disimuladamente.

—Las mejores soluciones tienden a parecer muy sencillas. No debes pensarlo mucho. Funcionará, ya verás.

Presionaba algunos puntos, sacándole leves gemidos al otro. Gracias a Dios, la música no le dejaba escucharlas o tendría alguna reacción inesperada.

Continuó masajeando al pelirrojo. Tal vez se debía al alcohol, pero éste lucía dócil, abierto como uno de los libros que tanto fascinaban al moreno.

—Itachi —llamó Sasori y el aludido percibió el tono quebrado—. Realmente he pensado en morirme.

El Uchiha se detuvo bruscamente, sintiendo una puñalada. Las comisuras de los labios temblaron.

—No, no lo quieres.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¿Cómo suenas tan confiado?

—Porque te conozco —declaró, severo—. Eres fuerte.

—¿Te parece? —Una breve pausa—. Ya no quiero serlo. No tengo a nadie. Siempre estaré solo.

—Nos tienes a nosotros —replicó tan pronto como el Akasuna soltó la última palabra—. Siempre estaremos contigo.

—Mientes.

—Yo nunca voy a dejarte, Sasori. Lo prometo. —Reanudó su masaje, pues necesitaba una distracción.

—¿Quieres que crea en ti? —El muchacho lanzó una risotada—. Itachi, todo mundo me ha fallado. Dime la razón para creer que tú no me dejarías también.

Él lo pensó unos segundos.

—Es porque tú no te estás viendo a través de mis ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Itachi se mordió el labio.

—Alguien sabrá. Pero eso hará que nunca falte a mi promesa, Sasori. —Se inclinó un poco, de manera que sus largos mechones negros como el ala de un cuervo, se encontraban con los rizos colorados. Ah, pensó, cómo le gustaba esa combinación de rojo y negro. Durante un momento, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y a lo lejos oyó una fuerte colisión, pues el Akasuna lo sostuvo, sin apartarse o asustarse de la cercanía entre ambos—. Por favor, intenta dormir. Yo espantaré tus pesadillas.

Sasori volvió a reír secamente, aunque sus ojos se habían iluminado.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Uchiha? —Preguntó.

—Shhh. Duerme.

El pelirrojo, luego de algunos segundos, accedió a cerrar los ojos. Un minuto después, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Itachi permaneció observando al joven durmiente, asustado por el efecto de la bebida. Sasori estaba herido y le rompía el corazón.

Tenía miedo que le ocurriera algo. No quería romper su promesa y fallarle al taheño.

Incluso la idea de que Sasori recordara esta noche, lo asustaba. ¿Qué tal si descubría sus sentimientos?

¿A caso lo dejaría salvarlo entonces?

 **Continuará.**

* * *

A las valientes que llegaron hasta acá... espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito, si ha valido la pena (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


	5. Un favor

Hola, sempais~. Así que les traigo continuación de este humilde y extraño fic (xD). Lamento si de pronto parece algo burdo, insisto que lo de escribir filias es algo nuevo para mí y aún me siento algo oxidada al escribir, so... una disculpa.

 **Aclaración:** _Naruto_ le pertenece completamente a Kishimoto. Únicamente disfruto de escribir cosas de sus personajes (:D)

 **¡Advertencias!** Montón de OoC.

Mil gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Gracias a ellos, esta cosa se sigue moviendo (xD)

En fin, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **((*~* [REDHEAD] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

« Me gusta que el flequillo me cubra los ojos: eso me ayuda a tapar las cosas que no quiero ver »

RJ Palacio

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **V**

Esa mañana, cuando el artista eterno fue a sentarse junto a los demás, parecía irritado: su expresión cejijunta y los labios contraídos en una mueca de disgusto (tan evidente que ninguno se atrevió a obviar que llegaba tarde a la junta de Akatsuki).

—¿Ocurrió algo, Sasori- _san_? —Preguntó Tobi, inocente y jugando con el dragón de origami que Konan hizo minutos antes, cuando esperaban.

El aludido gruñó, malhumorado, peinándose hacia atrás. Itachi se mordió el labio y trató de regresar al libro que sostenía, aunque —claramente— fue inútil. Decidió fingir un breve momento de atención al Akasuna, quien comenzaba a explicar el motivo de su retraso.

—Fui a la estética a cortarme el pelo… —Itachi, sin querer, emitió un ruidito estrangulado. Al darse cuenta de ello, miró angustiado a los otros; por suerte, ninguno pareció advertirlo—… y aunque ya tenía cita, ¡esperé durante tres horas mientras hacían varios permanentes! —Lanzó una maldición y rodó ambos ojos—. Finalmente, tuve que irme para llegar aquí no demorarme con ustedes.

—¡Tsk! Qué aburrido —se quejó Hidan. Todos le lanzaron simultáneamente una mirada de exasperación. El Jashinista probablemente deseaba una anécdota sobre persecuciones o cualquier historia capaz de arrancarle el tedio—. Eres un jodido exagerado.

—Vete al Diablo —replicó Sasori, los ojos relampagueando a causa de una ira desmesurada, igual que si le hubieran ofendido más allá de todo perdón. Akatsuki sabía, de primera mano, cuánto _odiaba_ esperar (no era un tema para bromear con él). Hidan, no obstante, disfrutaba nadando sobre aguas turbias—. Fue una gran pérdida de tiempo y ahora quién sabe cuándo tenga tiempo de pasar otra vez a esa peluquería de mierda.

La última grosería dejó un ambiente denso entre los miembros, pues el taheño no era de lenguaje vulgar.

—Uy, tu agenda está _muy_ ocupada —señaló el albino.

—Ya cállate, hum —chistó el artista efímero, poniendo una expresión severa—. _Danna_ necesita ocuparse de la tienda de marionetas ahora que Chiyo… —Itachi bajó el libro y fulminó al rubio.

—Deidara tiene razón —intervino, haciendo sonrojar al aludido, quien notó su falta de tacto—. Entre la escuela, su trabajo y las actividades del club, no le deben quedan muchas horas libres.

Itachi puso el libro sobre su regazo y observó al taheño.

—Ya te dijimos que podemos hacernos cargo de las lecciones de Arte —apuntó Kisame, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

—No —contestó de inmediato, arrugando la nariz—. Yo _puedo_ y _quiero_ seguir a cargo. Es lo único bueno que tengo hoy en día. —Sasori bajó la mirada y se frotó un brazo distraídamente, mostrando vulnerabilidad. Incluso el sinvergüenza de Hidan pareció repentinamente afligido mientras le observaba—. Ya me harte de que todo salga mal. —Continuó Sasori—. Quiero retomar mi vida.

—¿Y la peluquería es la mejor forma de hacerlo? Nada más es un corte de pelo —intervino Kakuzu, arqueando ambas cejas en lo que parecía un gesto despectivo—. Podrías buscar otro lado fácilmente.

—Ese no es el punto, joder.

Deidara soltó un ruidito alarmado.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Itachi lo corte? —Sugirió Konan. Todos observaron a la muchacha, anonadados.

—¿Alguna vez hizo algo parecido? —Cuestionó Yahiko, dando la impresión de hundirse profundamente en busca de algún recuerdo.

—Sí, ¿ya no lo recuerdan? Hace dos años o más, yo tenía el mío hasta la cintura. Y un _bonito_ día —terció con sarcasmo—…Deidara utilizó uno de sus fuegos artificiales.

El rubio adquirió un rubor tan grande que parecía un semáforo.

—No eran fuegos artificiales. Intentaba hacer arte, hum.

Sasori, quien definitivamente había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo, se dirigió a Itachi con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Podrías, Uchiha?

Dio un saltito apenas perceptible cuando el otro se dirigió a él específicamente. Sentía la atención del Akasuna clavándose en él igual que agujas. No resultaba grato. Además, esa mera sugerencia de tener aquellas deliciosas hebras entre sus dedos, bastó para que Itachi quisiera vomitar el —excitado— corazón.

Después de tocarlos durante la última fiesta, él había estado obsesionado con encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo…

Tragó saliva, obligándose a darle una respuesta.

—Me parece bien —dijo, tartamudeando—. Hum, si te conviene, podríamos ir luego de nuestra junta.

Sasori recobró el buen humor. Asintió y, a decir verdad no estaba seguro, le ofreció una expresión jovial que le iluminó el rostro. El Uchiha, notando un terrible calor en las mejillas y volvió a levantar su libro para esconderse.

 **.**

—¿Hoy no están tus padres?

Sasuke tampoco daba señales de vida, pensó. Incluso con el personal de limpieza, el moreno se sentía nervioso… abandonado en el vasto mundo, únicamente acompañado por el Akasuna.

—No —replicó, tan asertivo como fue posible, aunque se sentía agradecido por ir delante mientras subían, ya que Sasori no podría verle la expresión inquieta y feliz—: Mi madre se ocupará de la compañía estas dos semanas, durante la ausencia de mi padre.

—Oh. ¿Fue al extranjero o algo?

—Asistió a una reunión de negocios, al otro lado de Japón. Quiere cerrar un trato que supuestamente beneficiará a las empresas menores asociadas a la nuestra.

Le resultaba muy extraño hablar demasiado sobre su familia (o cualquier tema), pero lo ayudaban las preguntas del taheño.

—Hum —"respondió" una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta e Itachi la abrió, cediéndole el paso—. Gracias.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo, echando las llaves de la casa y su libro sobre el tocador.

Fue hasta el baño individual y empezó a sacar los utensilios necesarios. Oyó a Sasori ir y venir a través de la recámara, haciendo gala de un paso cadente y ligero que apenas se notaba, idéntico al de un gato.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, procurando relajarse. No debía notarse cuánto lo emocionaba esa oportunidad.

De pronto, fue muy consciente del deseo que sentía por todo esto. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, ocultando el gemido de entusiasmo. ¡Dioses! Realmente había aparecido un chance así. Iría a la estética que falló al menor para tirarles fajos enteros de billetes.

—¿Quieres un corte muy drástico? —Preguntó, dizque haciendo una broma y fracasando por la ronquera en la voz. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se daba una cachetada mental.

—No. El de siempre estará perfecto.

Itachi volvió al centro de la recámara con todo sobre las manos. Vio al artista parado junto al buró, observando quizá la fotografía donde estaban él y Sasuke, levantando muy felices a un gato rayado (de nombre _Tora_ ) y una hoja de papel con una diminuta huella negra.

—Así que tú también has hecho cosas raras —musitó el taheño, volviendo la cabeza sobre el hombro—. Y tenías esa gran sonrisa.

—Era un juego que hacíamos mi hermano y yo —replicó, esbozando una expresión jovial. Hizo caso omiso del último comentario, pues no estaba seguro de su intención—. Les sorprendería lo inquieto que era Sasuke de niño.

—Sí, me impresionaría —admitió, recogiendo la foto y mirándola detenidamente—. Me atrevería a decir que su nueva actitud es consecuencia de una rigurosa educación.

Itachi abrió y cerró la boca sin articular sonido alguno.

—Tengo un poco de envidia —confesó el pelirrojo, devolviendo el marco a su lugar y acariciando el borde tan distraída y sutilmente que Itachi creyó haberlo imaginado—. Yo maduré de golpe… quizá podrías calificarlo de cruel. —El artista jamás mencionaba a sus padres, aun frente a Deidara. Un pesado silencio se extendió y cuando Sasori notó el ambiente, lanzó una risa triste que le partió el corazón—: No quiero darte lástima… —Volvió a frotarse el brazo—… estoy algo abrumado por, bueno, todo.

Itachi se precipitó hacia delante y puso el montón de cosas sobre la cama.

—Tranquilo. A mí… si puedo ayudarte… —interrumpió la oración, sonrojándose. El artista se frotó la nariz, distraído. El Uchiha, quien retomó una actitud más neutra, añadió de forma todavía amigable—. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? Para no quitarte demasiado tiempo.

Sasori dio un simple cabeceo y fue hasta el sillón de una plaza. Mientras tanto, Itachi eligió el atomizador del pequeño montículo de accesorios que descansaban sobre la cama e, ignorando sus latidos desbocados, esparció el agua alrededor de la roja melena. Enterró los dedos para levantarlo más fácilmente y rociarlos con mayor eficacia, sonriendo como idiota porque disfrutaba la textura y el cosquilleo que producía.

¡Era mejor a como él recordaba! Su rostro volvió a encenderse inevitablemente necesitó recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para abstenerse de inspirar el dulce aroma del champú que utilizaba Sasori, el cual normalmente sólo advertía si lo tenía ridículamente cerca (y no ocurría mucho). Además, la entrega del pelirrojo al cerrar los ojos y alzar el rostro en su dirección, como si esperara un beso, había conseguido turbar su renovada calma.

Debía concentrarse. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo bien y quizá, tal vez, repetir la experiencia.

¡Sí, eso!

Puso manos a la obra, usando el cepillo y las tijeras con maestría.

 **.**

Estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, si tuviera que admitirlo, pensó Itachi admirando el perfilado rostro del taheño.

—Listo —proclamó sonriente. El Akasuna abrió los ojos y se tocó el pelo con un gesto más bien distraído—. Puedes irte a ver. Ojalá te convenza.

Sasori obedeció lentamente, caminando hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que Itachi tenía ahí. El pelirrojo se miró con detenimiento. Uchiha dedujo su expresión crítica intentando hallar algún error, pero al final asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que hasta esto lo hagas perfectamente —dijo, medio en broma—. Gracias. —Señaló los cabellos tirados en el piso—. Te ayudo.

—Eh, no hace falta —terció, casi demasiado abruptamente. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo hará el personal de limpieza?

—Yo puedo.

—Sí, claro. Justo ahora no lo dudo.

Itachi se sonrojó violentamente mientras se agachaba a recoger el montón de pelo. Hubiera deseado que el otro no estuviese ahí. Torció la boca. Se vería muy extraño si se quedaba con ellos.

Oh, cielos. Él era una persona horrible.

—Iré por el recogedor —suspiró, logrando escucharse menos abatido de lo que realmente se sentía.

—Itachi —llamó el Akasuna de forma repentina, llamando su atención—. Deja que te invite un café o algo, como agradecimiento. Acabas de hacerme un gran favor.

—Fue un corte de pelo —replicó, aunque no había un tono jocoso.

—No es verdad. Es que…de verdad me siento como si todo estuviera saliéndome mal. Y… bueno, aunque suene tonto, esto me ayudó. Tú no haces preguntas molestas ni picas mi ego como una extraña forma de levantarme el ánimo. Sólo esperas pacientemente a que uno hable.

Itachi se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, comprensivo.

—¿Y quieres hablar? —Preguntó, una nota al mismo tiempo solemne y complaciente. Sasori tragó saliva.

—¿Te molesta? —Cuestionó, oyéndose inseguro.

—Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


End file.
